


Various Overwatch Oneshots

by DragonVengeance



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I try, Need requests, No Smut, Other, Reader-Insert, So sorry slow updates, That's banned here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonVengeance/pseuds/DragonVengeance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader inserts involving characters from the game Overwatch.</p><p> ~~Rules:~~</p><p> 1. To request, please state the character and a prompt for me to go by.</p><p> 2. No negativity please I try my best.</p><p> 3. Any beef started in the comments will not be tolerated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare Comforts

||Soldier:76 x Reader||  
Warning: Mild gore/violence

You rounded a corner, and another, rejoining the battle for the payload. Your heart pounded, ramming against your chest like a caged animal. The feeling of being seperated from your team was foreign and unwanted . You continued to run, distant shots ringing in the air. The last corner. You rounded it.

Silence.

All shots had stopped, leaving only a chill breeze. Your team littered the floor like flies, bodies strewn about in a mess of gore. All you could do was stand there, unmoving, planted in the ground like a tree. Heavy, robotic footsteps approached and you were thrown to the floor. Looking up, you were left face to face with a machine gun and Bastion. You couldn't do anything, your mind wouldn't let you move. The Bastion placed just one of his heavy, steel, robotic feet right on your ribs. He pushed down, and a cry of utter pain ripped through the air as your ribs cracked and crunched. He kept the machine gun trained on your head, and after relishing in your pained screams...

He pulled the trigger...

================================

You sat up, a cold sweat enveloping your body, breathing rapid. Pyjamas sticking to your body uncomfortably, you swung your legs to a sitting position on the side of your bed. Looking over, your clock read 4:00am.  
Knowing sleep wouldn't come again after the dream, you pushed yourself off your bed, heading to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and to calm yourself. Nightmares were a recurring thing for you, but that was what came with the job.

Entering the Overwatch bases kitchen, it wasn't a surprise to see Soldier:76, or John 'Jack' Morrison, leaning on the counter with his own cup of coffee. He was dressed in a simple plain white t-shirt and sweat pants. What was once sandy blonde hair but had become ashen over the years, was ruffled. Of course, he had no mask on, leaving his scars to show.

He didn't question why you were there, but watched as you poured yourself a cup of coffee. You both stood there in silence for what felt like forever. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything. Jack knew about your nightmares, and they happened so often that he even had his own routine.

Once you were done with your coffee, you placed the cup down and looked towards the soldier, tears still threatning to fall after the happenings of the dream. No words were needed, he stood and unfolded his arms, stretching them out just a little bit to allow a hug. You moved over to him and wrapped your arms around him tightly, head buried in his chest. You sobbed, letting all the piled up emotions out in one go. He rubbed your back in a soothing manner, comforting you as best he could, even going as far as to say 'It's ok' and 'you're alright now kid'.

Now, in any other circumstance Jack would never, and I mean never, give out hugs, let alone accept one. However, he knew the pain and sorrow these types of nightmares could create, of all his years in Overwatch he would know. He couldn't just sit back and watch as you tried desperately to stop the tears falling.

He'd be there every time you needed the comfort. 

\-------------------------------------------


	2. Assassins Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets just say Genji gets a little jealous about Hanzo teaching you how to shoot a bow and arrow.

||Jealous!Genji x Reader||

You pulled back the bowstring slowly and anxiously, before letting the arrow fly. It missed the target, and opted for a tree instead. The bark splintered, being torn through by the sharp arrow head, and it burrowed into the tree sturdily. Both you and Hanzo laughed, taking the failure light heartedly.

The assassin gave you words of encouragement, urging you to try again. You repeated what he had told you earlier 'stay calm, and focus', going over it in your head several times. Once again, you pulled back the bowstring, taking a deep breath to calm your slight nerves. The assassin stood next to you was quiet as not to distract you.

You let the bowstring go.

The arrow was on the target this time, but on the outer ring. Letting out a cry of defeat, you gave the bow to Hanzo, wanting him to show you the proper way to do it again. Even though the arrow hit the target you still felt the annoyance at how difficult it really was.

Genji watched from afar, glare hidden beneath his mask. He watched as you and his brother joked around, a mild anger bubbling within him, jealousy, raw jealousy. You seemed oblivious to it, but Genji could have sworn he heard a few flirtatious lines from Hanzo here and there, only adding fuel to the fire.

\---------

As soon as he saw Hanzo get too close, that was it. He marched right up, grabbed your hand, and took you inside, away from the confused older brother. You didn't really protest, but then again you weren't given much time to process what was going on.

Before you knew it, Genji had you pinned to the wall, his arms caged you there, making any chance of escape futile. You looked at him with wide, confused eyes, not knowing what you had done to upset the younger Shimada brother. Said cyborg was silent for a moment, in all his past years of flirting and living a playboy life, this had been a breeze. However, at this moment, he was stumped for words. You were the one to break through the tension and silence, speaking with a soft voice.

"Genji...? What's the matter?"

"Why do you do this to me?" It was a weak reply, but held meaning. The feeling of jealousy was unfamiliar to him, it had never happened in his past life, yet it was so different when he saw you with any other man. Seeing you with Hanzo today, that was the end of the line for him. Giving him a look of confusion, and tilting your head to the side ever so slightly asked him quietly to elaborate on his reply. His hands were still planted to the wall, letting you know he was obviously serious about what he wanted to say.

"When I saw you with Hanzo, I felt anger, and it hurt to see you with him... what is this feeling?" The assassin questioned calmly, trying not to let any real emotion through. Your expression became relieved, and a small smile brought its way to your lips. Bringing your hand up, you rested it on the side of his mask, and unconsciously, the cyborg leaned into the touch.

"That's called jealousy Genji...it's what happens when you love someone..." You spoke, barely above a whisper. In that moment, the Shimada brother almost froze up, he'd never had feelings like this before, even in previous times. But right now, after hearing what you said he was sure of it. He loved you.

A click, and a hiss. The assassin removed his mask with one hand, and to his surprise, your expression didn't change. Of course, he felt fine with the way he looked now, but to not see even the slightest change in the way you looked at him took him aback. Your hand was still there, and you brushed your thumb against his cheek, just to show you weren't alarmed or disturbed by the way he looked, the assassin was still handsome to you.

His hands trailed down to your hips, and in return, your arms snaked around his neck, draped over his shoulders comfortably. Both of you inched closer, eyes fluttering shut. Meeting in the middle, lips interlocked perfectly, dancing in a rhythm. The kiss was full of love and passion from both ends.

Retracting, you both took a breath, foreheads resting against one another, eyes still shut, just enjoying the presence of one another. Genji was the one to break the silence, giving a light, happy sigh.

"I love you, (y/n)"

"I love you too, Genji" you replied, before the pair of you went in for another kiss.

\------------------------------------

Awh so cute~

Also, thank you all so much for the feedback on the last chapter, you're all so supportive! Sorry if Genji is a little OOC too, had a few problems with this fic. Have a good day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you enjoyed, I love to hear feedback. Sorry if anybody is OOC, I've never written any of the Overwatch characters before. Have a great day.


	3. Cowboy Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree steps in when Junkrat becomes a problem

||Jesse McCree x Reader||  
\--Based on a request by The_Other_Sara --

Of course, it had to be you in this predicament. Being thrown chat up lines daily. It was annoying, and in some cases embarrassing, especially when you had no interest in the person anyway.

A certain junker was the one behind these 'attacks' and it was near impossible to avoid him. Every time you would slink behind some sort of cover or take a separate route around the base, he would find you. The guy just didn't get the signs that you were uncomfortable with it, you would make up some silly excuse to leave all the time just to get away for half an hour.

In all seriousness, Junkrat scared you. On the battlefield, he could be malicious, taking out everyone in his path with nothing but explosives. He was a nice guy to hang out with but that vicious flare he gets in the battlefield was worrying. You didn't want to know what he could do if you turned down his advances.

Right now, you were free, sitting at a cafeteria table with a cup of hot chocolate. The peace didn't last long however, Jamison sat opposite you, and began his list.

"Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you've got fine written all over you"

"Really, Jamison?" You let out a small sigh, sipping the hot chocolate. The junker seemed oblivious to the words, letting out another line.

"My doctor says I'm lacking Vitamin U."

You face palmed, this was really starting to grind your gears. Luckily for you, a certain Jesse McCree stepped in, sitting down next to you.

"How 'bout ya go bother someone else Junkrat?" He practically commanded the junker in a low growl. In response, Jamison stood from the table immediately, not wanting to quarrel with the cowboy. He knew his limits, and he'd probably leave you alone for good knowing McCree was keeping his eye on you.

Once he was gone, you shuffled closer to Jesse, giving him a loving, thankful hug. He wrapped one arm around you in a protective manner, still glaring at the door Jamison had left through.

"It's ok Jesse, he's gone..." your voice and a peck to the lips brought him back to reality. The cafeteria was empty, a pleasant silence left to hang. Nobody knew about you and McCree, it was against the rules to get too attached, it would only make your jobs all the more stressful and worrisome. So, naturally, you kept it quiet, only showing affection when nobody was around or days off.

You were lucky it was quite late, everybody was probably in bed by this time. McCree was oddly a lot cuddlier than usual, holding you closer to him and trailing light kisses up your jawline to your lips.

"What's with you being cuddly all of a sudden?" You questioned, lightly joking, yet at the same time not. The cowboy would almost never show this much affection unless he was absolutely sure you were alone, usually weekends.

"I jus' don't like the way he won't leave ya alone is all darlin', makes me worry" Jesse replied, letting out a sigh.

"Don't be so silly McCree, i love you and you only, no chat up line can change that"

"I love you too darlin', so much"

\--------------------------------------------------------------

This was weirdly difficult, and McCree is probably OOC but idgaf at this point haha. This is rubbish compared to my first two fics but oh well, tell me if there's anything i can improve on. Have a good day!


	4. Sugar rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.va and Lucio dared you to chug half a bottle of cola, there is chaos.

||Tracer x F!Reader||

Now usually, you weren't one to get cocky when escorting the payload. However, when dared to chug half a bottle of cola the sugar rush really does get to you. It controlled you at this point.

Tracer was desperately trying to calm you down before something bad happened, but it was no use, you were leaping around the payload and charging into battle like there was no tomorrow. So far,you hadn't gotten shot, which is extremely lucky.

The brit trying to calm you knew your lucky streak would end sometime soon. She was trying everything, at one point flooring you before the enemy Reinhardt could spot you and take you out in one hit. 

You just couldnt stop, even when Tracer had floored you, you squirmed and flailed in an attempt to escape the other girls grasp, all the while laughing maniacally for some odd reason. Oh 76 was gonna have Lucios and D.vas heads for daring you, he was scolding Tracer down the radio, telling her to keep you under control. It was impossible, you finally pryed her off you, jumping up and running out of sight.

Tracer blinked after you, stopping in her tracks when she heard the all too familiar gunshots from Widowmaker in the distance... from the direction you had ran in.

"No no no no no" The brit cried out, continuing to run in your direction. When she turned the corner and saw your body unmoving, chest heaving and blood pooling from a stomach wound, her heart shattered. This was her fault, she didn't keep you under control, she didn't stop you.

Snapping back into reality, Tracer blinked to you, picking you up as best she could. She struggled slightly, sure she was athletic, but didn't have as much strength as the others. You whined in her arms, tears beginning to fall from the pain as the girl went back to the team.

\--------------------------------

Upon waking, you could hear a heart rate monitor and someone moving. You opened your eyes slowly, groaning at the invasion of light and the pain that raced from your wound. From across the room, Tracers head perked up. You looked over to her, giving a small smile, her eyes were puffy from crying and her goggles were off and put to the side.

"You scared me love"

"Do you really think you'll get rid of me that easy?" You joked, voice still weak from the meds and being asleep for god knows how long. The brit almost teared up again, she stood from her chair and approached you, ensnaring you in a tight hug. You winced slightly, but hugged back even if it did hurt.

"I thought i'd loose you" she said, barely above a whisper, you pulled away, wiping away her tears, and with a small burst of confidence pecked her on the lips. A blush spread across your cheeks and you were about to apologise until she kissed you back, it was quick, yet told you a lot.

 

 

"Anyway i'm too stubborn to die" you laughed and the brit playfully smacked your arm.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
The end~! So bloody adorable, this was entirely my own mind, not enough Tracer fics out there. Sorry i haven't updated, but I get writers block when I try to write the reaper fic which was supposed to be out ages ago.


	5. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks of torture and you're finally saved.

||Reaper x Reader||  
**WARNING: GORE AND VIOLENCE**

The room was dark, cold and damp, certainly not inviting. The only ones to occupy it were you and two others. Their faces were hidden in the darkness. They yelled and barked, but you never spoke a word. Your hands were tied behind the chair you were sat in.

It had felt like a year had gone by, all sense of time was lost in the almost pitch black room, the only light came from a dim light at the end of the room, yet it was weak and dieing.

You had taken hit after hit,your blood had been spilled, and the only words to leave you lips were curses towards your captors. In return, more beatings ensued. They knew you wouldn't tell them a thing about talon, at this point it was for their own enjoyment. Both brutes would torture you everyday for hours on end.

Once they were done, one guy would toss you into a cell until they wanted to torture you once more. You wouldn't break, you refused, there was no way in hell you would tell them about reaper, widowmaker, or anyone involved with talon.

They were family to you, they had taken you in, trained you and looked after you. Sure, it wasn't the greatest up bringing but you still saw the organisation as family.

You were curled into a ball on the rough cement floor of the cell, everywhere hurt. Bruises and cuts littred your body, it even hurt to move. Your wrists had been rubbed raw from the rope, it left burning, angry red marks around them.

You refused to cry.

Time passed, it was hard to tell how long, maybe a week. Your hope was slowly dieing along with you, the wounds the brutes had inflicted left you unable to move and your body screamed in agony. Both men were torturing you when help arrived, they were in the middle of branding you with a hot iron, your lungs burning for the sweet release of air as you cried and screamed in pain.

Reaper burst in, letting fly a flurry of bullets and growling upon seeing the damage they had done to you. The men didn't have long to react, quickly being put down, bodies left limp on the cold ground. You were still tied to the chair, head hanging, no energy left. The mercenary cursed under his breath, approaching you and cutting the ropes. He picked you up, not saying a word as he carried you back to the helicopter like vehicle.

You were back at the base when you woke, laying on your own bed. The pain had dulled slightly, but then again you were probably hopped up on all kinds of meds. You looked around the room, feeling glad to be back to a decent sight rather than a damp cell. 

It didn't take long for Reaper to enter, he'd always check up on you when you were wounded. As intimidating and commanding as he was in battle, out of it he could be a lot softer. The merc sat on the edge of the bed, making sure not to hurt you, and stayed oddly quiet.

You questioned his silence, only to recieve a grunt, almost like he was annoyed at you. You rolled your eyes.

"Stop being such a man-child and tell me what the matter is, you know you can trust me" You attempted to get an answer out of him, and it worked, after about half a minute of silence.

"...I should have found the warehouse sooner, it's my fault this happened."

"Oh please I was the one who let my guard down, I'm surprised you didn't decide to leave me there, I messed up."

Reaper went back to silence, and even with the mask on you could tell he was thinking. Usually he always knew what to say, so he either felt extremely awkward or was debating on telling you something.

"So what's really the matter?" Again, it took him a minute or so to get the words out.

"I don't like the fact that you could have died and i didn't get to tell you that I think I love you" He rushed through the sentence, surely this had to be the most flustered you've ever seen him. Normally he was so cold and emotionless.

"Um...I...you think?" Now it was your turn to become flustered and nervous, tripping over your own words.

"It hurts me when you get hurt... I enjoy being around you, and nobody has ever affected me in this way before" Mentally, he was probably regretting telling you all of this.

You sat up in the bed slowly, wincing in pain and wrapping your arms around him. The man froze up, not being used to affectionate contact. He eventually hugged back, even though it seemed difficult for him.

"Well...I think I love you too"

\---------------------------------------------------------  
OH WHAT A CRINGEY ENDING DONT YOU LOVE IT????????????? No? Ok.

I'm sorry Reaper is soooooo OOC but i've been trying for weeks idk why it's so difficult. The only good thing I can do is violence and I know it sounds bad but whatever. Thanks for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you enjoyed, I love to hear feedback. Sorry if anybody is OOC, I've never written any of the Overwatch characters before. Have a great day.


End file.
